(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication systems, and more particularly to a mobile communication system having new communication services.
(2) Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mobile communication system, which is composed of a line control/switching connection apparatus 10, radio base stations 12-1-12-n, and mobile stations 20-1-20-n. For example, when the mobile station 20-1 generates a call, a radio communication channel is established between the mobile station 20-1 and the radio base station closet to the mobile station 20-1. The established ratio communication channel is coupled, via the line control/switching connection apparatus 10, to the radio base station closet to the destination mobile station.